Aubrey Lannister
Aubrey Lannister is head of House Lannister and Warden of the West. History Early Life Born to Gerold Lannister and Cerrisa Crakehall Aubrey Lannister was born a strong and healthy baby. Always ready to spar with the knights and man-at-arms of Casterly Rock Aubrey was fond of the sword as a child. It wasn’t till his late teens that Aubrey would develop his name-sake anger, and when it did, it became his defining feature. Often would a vase or glasses be found shattered in the halls after Aubrey got into arguments with his father in the Rock. After many arguments and a bit of luck, his Mother Cerrisa got Aubrey to direct his outbursts to training dummies much to the glee of everyone else.(Berserker). Since then the sparring ground became Aubrey’s favorite place to seek solace from his family. It was often said that Aubrey got along a lot better with the hounds and horse of Casterly Rock than the people in it and it soon was known throughout the West that Aubrey was a problem child. Aubrey was sent to Crakehall to squire under its Lord who was one of the only people to take the raging lion under his wing. During his stay, Aubrey grew attached to the stories of Aubrey Crakehall and the Lannisters Lords of old. All while growing to despise his father and grandfather for letting the Lannister name grow disrespected and trampled upon. All while perfecting his swordsmanship (Swords) and being taught respect by the iron hand of Lord Crakehall. So when Aubrey was knighted in 362 AC many a lord was shocked to see the young Lannister grow into a respectable man. And when Aubrey returned to Casterly Rock little was spoken between him and his father. After a few years of meandering around the Rock, Cerrisa finally found a partner for her son in Alys Farman. While Alys was often sickly in nature her and Aubrey did produce a healthy son in Lann Lannister. However, that would be the last of the couples joy as all other attempts to produce children were met with miscarriages and stillborns. It was soon that Aubrey spent less and less time with his life prefer to spend time with his son and at the training yards instead. After his father died in 366 Aubrey proclaimed that he would either restore Lannister to its rightful place or die doing so. During a visit to Lord Brax during 367, Aubrey would run into a lion cub abandon on the side of the road. In an act of uncharacteristic kindness for him, Aubrey would take the cub with him to Casterly Rock and raised it himself as his own. (Animal Tamer) The Second War of Reclamation After hearing the call from his King, Aubrey calls the banner of the West to gather at the Golden Tooth. Aubrey warns caution after the Ironborn assaulted Fair Island greatly slowing the march to the tooth and remains at Casterly Rock to be prepared on an attack at Lannisport by the Ironborn. But much to Aubrey’s surprise Cedric Drumm came to him with an interesting offer. To let the Ironborn through his lands and to not interfere with him in return for the West to be unmolested by the reavers that were stopping Aubrey’s advance into the Riverlands and into the battles he was looking for. With the safety of the West secured Aubrey agreed to Drumm’s proposal and heading to the Golden Tooth with the rest of the forces at Casterly Rock and Lannisport. When Aubrey finally left the golden tooth to march on the Riverlands he was meet by Lord Ryswell and half of the northern host behind him. After a day of harsh fighting, the battle was won by Western might and skill at arms. Some even said that Aubrey himself killed a few dozen men over the course of the battle. With Ryswell beaten back the path to Riverrun was clear for now. As Lannister finally approached Riverrun he would find one more host to fight the host of King Stark Himself. The fighting would last for the greater part of the day until Lord Lannister found himself carried away in the fighting and soon found himself surrounded by Stark banners. Aubrey knowing that he was surrounded yielded himself to King Stark and became his prisoner. But much to Aubrey’s surprise King Stark showed respect and hospitality something that Aubrey didn’t except the King of the North to treat him with. Over the course of the war, Aubrey grew to respect Osric as a leader and a friend. King Stark would not be the only person he would meet over the course of the war as a prisoner. Interim After the war life at Castlery Rock return to normal with day to day tasks resuming once Aubrey returned. And that changed in 374 when Alys Farman passed during childbirth giving birth to a sickly child who would die later that week. Aubrey mourned for a day out of respect and then moved back into his duties as a Lord Paramount and the head of his family. Even now Aubrey cannot rest easy as Martyn Westerling stirs in Kings Landings and as his King Orys drinks and whores the kingdom into an early grave. Category:Westerlands Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne Category:Character Category:Lord Paramounts Category:House Lannister